Aventures : Les origines
by FlynnChester
Summary: Si vous ne connaissez pas Aventures, c'est un feuilleton bihebdomadaire qui sort sur la chaîne du Bazar du grenier. En gros, c'est une partie de jeu de rôle filmée sur roll20. La série a un "défaut" indéniable : la situation de départ est posée sans explication, on sait pas trop comment se sont rencontrés les personnages. C'est ce que je veux raconter avec cette histoire.
1. La chute

**La chute**

Le jeune adolescent ouvrit faiblement son œil gauche. Autour de lui, les roches étaient désormais immobiles, et le nuage de poussière qui l'entourait le fit violemment tousser. Il s'appuya sur son bras droit pour se relever, mais une douleur foudroyante le fit violemment retomber au sol, parmi ce qui semblaient être les restes d'un éboulement. Lentement, il fit glisser son épaule gauche en arrière afin de découvrir son autre flanc, collé au sol. Les innombrables messages de douleur lui avaient laissé un indice de ce qu'il y découvrirait, mais, sûrement à cause de la commotion cérébrale qu'avait du causer une hypothétique chute, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il tourna donc délicatement la tête vers sa droite, malgré un torticolis atroce, et fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Ce qu'il vit resta intact dans sa mémoire à travers le temps, et s'en souviendrait-il des années plus tard que l'image mentale qu'il en conserva n'aurait pas perdu en intensité. Tiraillé entre l'horreur et le dégoût, il contempla pendant plusieurs secondes l'amas de chair, de sang et d'os qu'était devenu son bras droit. Son flanc n'était pas non plus dans le meilleur état possible, ni sa jambe ou le côté droit de sa tête, mais les dégâts semblaient minimes par rapport à l'immonde bouillie dont il ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux. Sous le choc, il n'eut le temps que de s'appuyer sur son bras encore valide pour vomir ses entrailles de l'autre côté. Faisant tout son possible pour ne pas retomber trop lourdement, il s'allongea sur la roche, les yeux dans le vide, et tenta de réactiver son cerveau afin d'arrêter de penser à la chose qui pulsait, pulsait, et lui inspirait tant de douleur et de chaleur étouffante.

Une balade, sans doute. Il aimait s'enfuir du château avec ses amis pour aller explorer ce qui serait un jour son royaume. Les nains vivant dans les montagnes, il était passé expert dans l'escalade et la randonnée, et sa petite bande de crapahuteurs avaient visité plus d'un sommet, admiré plus d'un paysage en contrebas, et crié plus d'une fois leurs noms aux esprits de l'air afin qu'ils les répètent. Au vu des roches qui l'entouraient, il avait du explorer un flanc de la montagne tout seul, où il fut pris dans un éboulement. Cela lui revenait, maintenant. Il avait glissé sur des dizaines de mètres, en proie à la panique, et avait trébuché sur le sol irrégulier alors qu'il tentait de se remettre debout, le faisant terminer sa chute dans les airs. Par réflexe, il se roula en boule afin de protéger sa tête, et son bras encaissa le choc de l'atterrissage. Le craquement sinistre et la douleur insoutenable qui avaient suivi suffirent à lui faire perdre connaissance.

Un bruit venant de la droite l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Un, puis deux, puis trois vrombissements se firent entendre. Désormais plus alerte, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas régulier. Comme quelque chose qui se posait quelque part, puis vagabondait jusqu'à un autre point. Il réalisa qu'il s'était tellement focalisé sur sa blessure qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'examiner son environnement. Alors, délicatement, et commençant à comprendre à quoi étaient dus ces bruits, il tourna une nouvelle fois ses yeux marrons vers le charnier fixé à son omoplate. Des mouches commençaient à se rapprocher, timidement, une par une, mais certaines étaient déjà sur sa chair, se frottant littéralement les pattes. À la vue de ces dernières, le jeune homme fut pris d'une rage incontrôlable envers elles. Dans un cri de haine, de frustration et de peur, il écrasa violemment toutes celles qui l'approchaient, malgré les tiraillements que cela provoquait à sa droite. Un coup direct sur son bras lui inspira un nouveau cri déchirant, et il finit par se calmer, se réallongeant dans un sanglot pitoyable. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Le souvenir de ces amis avec qui ils criaient leurs noms lui revint en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux autant qu'il le put, tenta de réciter ceux-ci par mémoire orale, mais rien à faire. Probablement toujours à cause de la commotion, il n'arrivait à se souvenir d'aucun de leurs prénoms. C'était à peine si le sien lui restait en mémoire.

Le sien...

À cette pensée, le jeune homme se releva comme il put, traînant son membre pourri à la manière d'un mort-vivant. L'équilibre lui manquait et il serait retombé lourdement au sol sans le support que représenta une des roches qui avait accompagné sa chute. Il prit quelques secondes pour laisser à sa tête le temps d'arrêter de tourner, et, au comble du désespoir, prit une profonde inspiration.

À 200 mètres à la ronde, personne n'entendit son hurlement. Et s'ils l'avaient entendu, ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer que le plus sage et le plus timide des princes nains de sa génération puisse s'exprimer ainsi :

« JE SUIS GRUNLEK VON KRAYN ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, ET JE NE SUIS PAS ENCORE MORT ! »


	2. La danse

**Salut les gens, ici Flynn. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce second chapitre a mis un peu de temps à sortir; il a pourtant été commencé juste après la mise en ligne du premier. La raison est assez simple : mon passage en hypokhâgne qui m'oblige à lire beaucoup (BEAUCOUP), et accessoirement quelques pannes d'inspi/d'envie par-ci par-là. Enfin bref, j'ai finalement pu en venir à bout et j'en suis pas peu fier - de l'avoir fini, pas du chapitre en lui-même, bien que j'en sois satisfait. La galère pour pas trop surcharger les phrases ! Allez, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu moins intense que son prédécesseur. Je termine juste par quelques mots que je vous conseille de lire APRES le reste.**

 **/! SPOILERS !/**

 **Vous l'avez certainement compris en lisant le titre, ce chapitre est sur Bob, et plus précisément sur la rencontre de ses parents. La raison est que mon parti pris pour cette série était de partir des événements ayant conduits les personnages à acquérir leurs pouvoirs, et ceux de Bob étant plus ou moins héréditaires, difficile d'y couper. J'ai donc du créer un OC, chose que je ne pensais pas avoir à faire au début, et n'ayant pas vu les derniers live d'Aventures, j'ignore totalement si quelque nouvelle révélation rend ma fiction incohérente avec le _lore_ de la série. J'espère que non, mais au pire, ce n'est pas bien grave : cette série est aussi un exercice de style très plaisant dans lequel je peux tester pas mal de trucs. Peut-être avez-vous remarqué que j'ai utilisé un champ lexical lié à l'amour, aux démons, à la fête ainsi qu'au feu dès le début du texte - Eldara, par exemple, est une onomastique qui vient du vieux norrois _eldr_ , "feu"; en symbolisme, la pêche est synonyme d'immortalité, contrairement aux cerisiers Sakura qui sont associés à la beauté éphémère; le bois de pêcher est traditionnellement (je doute que ce soit encore d'actualité) utilisé en Chine pour repousser les démons. J'ai également opté pour un langage un poil plus soutenu - ce qui se ressent plus ou moins selon le passage - que celui que j'utilisais dans le chapitre sur Grunlek, histoire d'être plus raccord avec le côté très éloquent du personnage de Bob et également parce que le ton romanesque s'y prêtait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du texte. Je pense tenter le même genre d'effets pour le chapitre sur Shin et celui sur Théo, et peut-être que ça pourrait aussi donner quelque chose d'intéressant au moment des rencontres entre personnages. Vraiment hâte, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris, je n'aurais pas forcément le temps d'avancer aussi vite que je le voudrai. En tout cas, bonne lecture et bonne chance dans votre écriture !**

Flammèche

La ville était bruyante, comme à son habitude. Bien que le soleil ne soit apparu que depuis peu de temps, une activité bourdonnante s'était emparé des citadins parcourant les rues, et passants, marchands, palefreniers, forgerons, oiseaux, soldats et animaux de basse-cour formaient un orchestre chaotique dont le vacarme agressait les oreilles fatiguées d'Eldara. La jeune femme était clouée au lit depuis plusieurs jours, et les soins apportés par ses proches ne guérissaient rien d'autre que sa solitude. Étant issue d'une famille bourgeoise, elle avait eu le droit au défilé de divers médecins, mages et druides, mais aucun n'avaient réussi à déceler l'origine de son mal. Mais parmi leurs théories de plus en plus farfelues, l'une d'elles avait retenu son attention. Elle était sortie de la bouche d'un homme au visage familier, mais dont elle ignorait où elle l'avait déjà vu. Celui-ci, avec une expression indéchiffrable, lui avait simplement dit d'une voix assurée : « Félicitations, Madame. Vous êtes enceinte. »

Elle tenta de changer de position, mais des nausées l'obligèrent à demeurer immobile, le regard fixé au plafond, tandis que le vacarme lointain de la ville continuait de résonner dans sa luxueuse maison. Du fait de son caractère impétueux, aucun homme n'avait voulu l'épouser, selon leur version. La sienne était légèrement différente : chaque fois qu'un prétendant l'avait prise pour plus bête qu'elle ne l'était à cause de sa beauté incendiaire, il l'avait regretté dans les minutes qui suivaient. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu une certaine réputation dans la cité, et les habitants de son quartier avaient fait de l'observation de jeunes aristocrates courant difficilement en se tenant l'entrejambe un véritable jeu à boire, criant au passage « Eldarisé ! » dès ils en apercevaient un, s'esclaffant de leurs mines paniquées lorsque la jeune femme leur courait rageusement après.

Le manque de sommeil avait décoré ses yeux de courtes cernes aux teintes violacées. De petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front comme une rosée matinale, et bien que sa fenêtre ouverte laisse entrer toutes sortes de bruits parasites, elle lui offrait également une brise rafraîchissante qui soulageait un peu sa fièvre. Cependant, son ventre restait le théâtre d'un affrontement insupportable entre bouffées de chaleur, nausées et troubles digestifs. Elle qui courait normalement partout, attirant par ses charmes les passants dans la librairie de ses parents, elle se sentait à présent prisonnière de son propre corps endolori.

Au moins, les tapisseries qui ornaient sa chambre la détendaient. Elle avait acheté l'une d'elle à un marchand nain itinérant qu'elle avait croisé sur les routes du temps où elle voyageait à travers le pays pour en explorer les bibliothèques. Celui-ci lui en avait parlé comme d'une pièce rare ayant orné la salle de balle du premier roi de la dynastie des Von Krayn. Et pour cause, elle représentait en effet ce qui ressemblait à de petits êtres dansant de manière endiablée au rythme de tambours, contrebasses, luths et cuivres placés à leur droite. Le nain lui avait montré le couple valsant au centre, plus grand que les autres, et lui avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait du roi Olek et de sa femme. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas cru un mot, Eldara lui acheta de bon cœur la broderie, impressionnée par son éloquence. De plus, la poudre de gemmes de pouvoir qui imprégnait le tissu donnait vie aux représentations, grâce à une science dont seuls les nains avaient le secret. C'était cette toile qui, depuis plusieurs jours, la protégeait de l'ennui, et plus elle la fixait, plus elle la fascinait.

Somnolente, la jeune femme se rendormit assez vite à force de contempler cette œuvre d'art qui avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Elle ne lutta pas, ignorant la douleur comme elle le pouvait, et bientôt les nains dansant dans la salle de bal furent remplacés par des citadins humains dont les mouvements n'étaient pas moins gracieux. Elle rêvait de la fête du printemps qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Les feux de joie étaient nombreux ce soir-là, et projetaient lumière comme ombre sur les couples et leurs danses endiablées. Ce soir là, elle avait encore « eldarisé » quelques fils-de qui la prenaient pour une proie facile, et, exaspérée, s'était servi un verre de vin avant de s'appuyer contre un arbre pour contempler la foule euphorique parmi laquelle elle reconnaissait quelques unes de ses amies. Son regard dériva ensuite ensuite sur la voûte étoilée, éclipsée par les lumières émanant des gigantesques feux de camps, sur les champs s'étendant à perte de vue à côté desquels on avait érigé cette vaste aire festive, sur le buffet aux décorations champêtres, et elle sourit à l'idée qu'enfin, l'hiver était fini. Elle aurait sûrement poursuivi ses observations oisives si un bruit de feuillage au dessus d'elle n'avait attiré son attention.

Ayant voyagé pendant longtemps sur les routes, Eldara avait développé une prudence à la limite de la paranoïa, et un couteau finement ouvragé se cachait en permanence dans sa botte droite. Sans paniquer, elle se pencha pour le saisir, et lorsqu'elle se releva, un craquement de branche la fit sursauter. L'instant d'après, le visage d'un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle descendit à toute vitesse devant le sien. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la lame que tenait la jeune femme vint menacer directement son cou :

\- Vous êtes venu observer la fête ? lui demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme, fière de ses réflexes. Si c'est le cas, inutile de vous cacher, vous savez.

Elle ne doutait pas un instant que l'homme soit un espion. Les fêtes du printemps avaient toujours été une occasion en or pour les pillards et les armées de mettre une ville à feu et à sang de par la participation, certes illégale, mais plus ou moins tolérée en fonction de l'endroit, des gardes à leur poste. De multiples bourgades en étaient devenues malgré elles des exemples historiques, et un rapide coup d'oeil au chef de la milice, qui tenait à peine debout, lui confirma que la sienne ne faisait pas exception. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle ces fêtes étaient de plus en plus rares dans le cratère, et Eldara ne souhaitait pas voir la même chose arriver chez elle.

\- En effet, ce serait fâcheux, lui répondit soudain l'homme, la tirant de sa réflexion. Mais rassurez-vous, je préfère les feux de joie comme celui-ci à ceux qu'on allume pour brûler des villes.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, tâchant de cacher son étonnement. Elle était pourtant sûre de ne pas avoir prononcé une seule des choses qu'elle venait de penser. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, l'homme se redressa sur la branche qui avait retenu ses jambes et descendit au sol, quelque chose dans la main droite.

\- Vous en voulez une ? dit-il à la jeune femme en lui tendant une pèche. Elles sont délicieuses.

Eldara l'examina plus attentivement, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas affaire au premier pillard venu. L'inconnu portait une sorte de grand manteau bleu océan doté de bordures dorées ainsi que de boutons métalliques qui laissaient les flammes s'y refléter comme autant de petits miroirs ardents. L'habit était également composé d'une capuche et, étant grand ouvert, il laissait apercevoir une tunique blanche et un pantalon de tissu brun séparés – ou tenu ensemble, selon le point de vue – par un ruban orange qui faisait office de ceinture. Des bottes de cuir marron finissaient d'habiller cet étrange personnage qui la regardait avec une certaine intensité que renforçaient ses deux yeux jaunes d'où émanaient une aura étrange. Le reste de son visage se composait d'un nez grec, d'une mâchoire fine, d'une bouche aux lèvres retroussées et d'un début de barbe qui faisait concurrence à une moustache tout aussi jeune. Elle hésita un court instant, méfiante, puis prit le fruit qu'il lui tendait et croqua dedans. Le goût était bien celui d'une pèche, si on oubliait la pointe de cerise qui n'avait rien à faire là et qui provoqua chez elle une réaction étonnée. N'étant pas sûre, elle prit une autre bouchée, puit une autre, mais le résultat demeurait le même. Face à ses regards interrogateurs, l'inconnu ne put réprimer un rire malicieux et, levant les yeux vers les branches, il lui expliqua avec un sourire en coin :

\- Vous aimez ? Au printemps, les péchers et les cerisiers fleurissent à l'unisson, et il suffit de connaître les bons procédés pour rassembler un arbre de chaque espèce en un tout nouveau spécimen. J'ai fini de faire pousser celui-ci cet après-midi, dit-il en croquant dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler, avec assez peu d'imagination, une « pèrise ». Et je suis assez fier du goût.

Bien que l'homme pensait certainement lui fournir des éclaircissements, la lanterne d'Eldara ne faisait que s'assombrir. Elle le dévisagea une nouvelle fois, plissant les yeux, et avec un ton mêlé trahissant un mélange de curiosité et de fascination, lui demanda simplement :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un magicien, répondit-il fièrement avec une pointe de théâtralité, qui provoqua un gloussement chez la jeune femme.

\- Oh, je vois. Un « magicien », dit-elle avec sarcasme. Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et j'ai croisé beaucoup de gens comme vous. Des charlatans, des illusionnistes que les plus crédules payent pour qu'ils les trompent.

Ce fut le tour de son interlocuteur de ricaner :

\- Je crois au contraire que vous n'avez vu aucun magicien, lui confia-t-il d'un ton empreint d'assurance et de malice. Comme vous dites, c'étaient là des faussaires, et nul doute qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient faire ceci.

Et à ces mots, le feu central autour duquel dansaient les villageois doubla de taille, et doubla encore et encore, et ce en l'espace d'un court instant, si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait toucher les nuages. Eldara écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela, mais s'empressa de retrouver une expression faciale plus neutre, ne voulant en aucun cas montrer son étonnement à son adversaire.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà vu ce genre de tour, dit-elle avec une assurance feinte en se retournant vers lui. Une bonne dose de souffre, et que voilà une immense flamme ! Vous avez du préparer ça avec un certain chronométrage, je vous l'accorde.

\- Oh, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je parlais, je vous rassure, dit-il en ouvrant et en lui tendant sa main gauche.

Un ruban ardent provenant du brasier principal y menait, et au creux de sa paume dansait une sorte de minuscule lutin fait de flammes. Non, en le regardant plus attentivement, le petit être ressemblait à ne pas s'y méprendre à un feu follet, une créature magique aussi rare que magnifique, brûlant d'un feu bleu violacé et n'apparaissant que les nuits de pleine lune. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Eldara, qui resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs instants. Finalement, l'homme referma la main et les flammes se dissipèrent. À son tour, il observa plus attentivement la jeune femme. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille, bien que cette performance – car c'en était une – était en partie due aux talons des bottes noires qu'elle portait. Bottes qui contrastaient d'ailleurs avec la féminité qu'évoquait sa longue robe rouge, mais cette ambiguité de genre semblait être ce qui définissait son apparence. Ainsi de son attitude guerrière portée par une silhouette toute en courbe, son air de défi se heurtant à des traits délicats, et sa posture assurée moquant une longue tignasse rousse. Il s'amusa de ce que les codes inventés par la société avaient de dérisoire, et naquit en lui une pointe d'attachement pour cette personne dont les attributs physiques et spirituels n'avaient que faire des normes édictées par les autres. « Considérant cela, un baise-main risquerait de la vexer », pensa-t-il. Et avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il tendit la main dans laquelle dansait le feu follet vers elle :

\- Je me nomme Enoch Barnabé Mélagigno, dit-il avec un sourire amical aux lèvres. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Après une courte hésitation, Eldara sourit devant l'improbabilité de la scène. Un homme tombait d'un arbre devant elle, lui offrait un fruit atypique, se présentait comme un mystique, lui montrait un feu follet et à présent, il voulait lui serrer la main au mépris de tous les codes de galanterie.

\- Eldara Octavia Lennon, répondit-elle en lui tendant la sienne et en faisant valoir sa poigne. L'enchantement est partagé, « magicien ».

\- Oh, mais je ne suis pas que magicien, répliqua-t-il en la tirant vers lui avant de lui prendre la taille. Il paraît que je suis également un excellent danseur.

Quelques amies d'Eldara s'étaient déjà retournées pour voir si la farouche jeune fille s'amusait plus qu'à son habitude. Quand elles virent l'homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, la plupart ricanèrent. Elle en avait fait payer beaucoup pour beaucoup moins que ça ; ce jeune prétentieux ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. Au moment où il enroula son bras droit autour d'elle, la jeune femme saisit les poils de sa barbichette et tira un grand coup dessus, en arrachant quelques-uns au passage, puis les lui tendit avec un air de défi qui semblait l'avertir de ne pas franchir certaines limites. Après avoir fermé les yeux et serré les dents pendants quelques secondes – le temps que la douleur passe, Enoch reporta son attention sur elle et, ne lâchant rien de son emprise, reprit d'un ton tout aussi malicieux qui dissimulait avec plus ou moins de succès son agacement :

\- Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

\- Mais avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle, visiblement satisfaite de son effet. Veillez juste à surveillez vos mains.

\- Je ferais au mieux, promit-il en levant leurs deux mains toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre à hauteur d'épaule.

En les voyant arriver, les amies de la jeune femme les accueillirent avec des regards amusés : bien qu'elle ait fait mine de le menacer, elle avait été étonnamment douce avec son interlocuteur – comparé à d'autres fois où le spectacle en avait refroidi plus d'un.

La danse durait depuis une éternité, mais aucun des deux ne voulait céder fasse à l'autre, et chacun redoublait d'énergie dès que les musiciens entamaient un nouvel air. On s'était empressé de chercher à savoir qui était ce jeune homme que le sort avait jusqu'ici épargné, mais la seule personne connaissant la réponse se donnait corps et âme à une danse endiablée; aussi fusaient ça et là plus de rumeurs et d'hypothèses que de vérités certaines. Cependant, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il y avait là quelque chose de surnaturel. Au-delà de l'amusement que pouvait créer le contraste entre la téméraire en rouge et le malicieux en bleu, il régnait autour d'eux une aura qui fascinait les uns et faisaient reculer les autres ; car, bien que l'on en fut pas sûr, les flammes du feu central semblaient bouger au rythme de leurs pas, et certains disaient même en avoir vu les suivre comme pour participer à toute cette agitation. Ainsi, prétextant la fatigue, les couples délaissèrent un à un cet espace de plus en plus dangereux, devenu la proie de feux follets dansant plus erratiquement les uns que les autres. Eldara, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, n'avait pas le temps de penser, tant l'envie de suivre et même de mener la danse était forte en elle. Son endurance la surprenait, son talent nouveau l'ébahissait, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait le temps de se repencher plus tard sur toutes ces étrangetés. Pour l'heure, il fallait danser, danser, et répondre au sourire défiant de son adversaire et partenaire par un autre plus narquois encore. Et tandis que toutes les lumières du monde dansaient autour d'elle, et qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce flux ininterrompu , le feu les enveloppa. Et il disparurent.

Eldara se tira de sa rêverie en grommelant. « Petite sotte », pensa-t-elle. Mais sotte, elle ne l'était pas. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, elle s'était laissée séduire par un démon. Et bien plus que la chaleur de son ventre, ce qui la torturait était cette sempiternelle question sans réponse : « À quoi vais-je donner naissance ? »


End file.
